Absolutely!
by Zoltar
Summary: Tala Ivanov. Smart, handsome, an all around nice guy if you forget that whole Biovolt thing, and in love. Too bad he lost the ring. Coincidentally, Bryan just bought one... Sequel to Maybe... so I suggest you read that one first. *INCOMPLETE*
1. For starters, let's have Chapter 1

Zoltar: it makes me so happy to be typing this. After debating it with my selves for about three or four weeks, I finally decided to bend to your wills. And here it is! The sequel to Maybe...! Of course I had to be corny with the name for it! I'm a corny person/s

**_Absolutely!_**

**Chapter 1**

The Demolition Boys and the Black Plague had been living happily. By happily, I mean; Michelle and Tala were **still **hopelessly in love to the point of driving the rest of thier teammates crazy, by the stupid lovey-dovey mushy things they want to do for each other (you should have **seen **Michelle's birthday party. Bryan almost murdered Tala in cold blood), Tracy still couldn't keep her eyes off of Spencer...unless something more interesting than our favourite blond Russian caught her eye, which it usually didn't, Marisa and Bryan still denied most things in thier relationship. For instance, Marisa denies everything anytime they bring up seeing her snogging Bryan. And Mandy and Ian still had thier own healthy arguements about who's hair colour was natural (of course if you ask me thier both a bit on the freaky side when it comes to hair).

Now, as I said. They had been living happily. For about eleven months. You know what that means.

"Hey everyone! It's CHRISTMAS TIME AGA-" A muffled noise was heard as Ian, who was standing on a stool, slapped his hand over Mandy's loud mouth. Glares from Bryan and Marisa quickly made her even regret starting the sentence; though she would like to have seen what was to happen had she finished it.

"Don't remind us." Tracy said from her position on Spencer's lap. Not like he minded. "Because there's no way in hell we're throwing Michi another party. My ass still hurts from the last one."

Everyone shuddered at remembering.

Michelle, who was sitting over there somewhere, heard this and pouted. "I'm sorry." she said. Ever the Michelle we all know. "I didn't know you guys didn't want to throw me a party."

Mandy moved Ian's hand from her mouth, seeing as he had neglected to remove it himself; and said, "Aw, Michi, it's not that we didn't want to..." she paused, as if trying to remember. Then proceeded to point at Marisa and Bryan; who were playing ERS, accusingly. "It was all them. They complained."

"I win." Marisa said simply, Bryan growled. "I want a rematch..." he mumbled under his breath. Marisa ignored him and glared at Mandy. "If I am to be remembering correctly," she said. "Tracy and I did almost all the work ourselves. So I had the right to complain!"

Now everyone sighed and sweatdropped.

**------------**

To explain whatever the hell I meant when I said they had been living happily for eleven months, here's...uh...me, with the recap.

Okay, at the end of the last story, which just plain stopped (insert maniacal laughing here), the two teams were supposed to be together (living wise) only temporarily; but our favourite couple didn't think thier plan would work so well. Thus the other members of the teams did not want lond distance relationships. Because **those **only end in heartbreak.

Hint the sarcasm.

Anyhow, seeing as having Tracy return to her home near Grand Camen (cuz that's where she wants to live. Yep...I think), Liz (who I don't know where she is right now) returning to Spain, Michelle leaving her one-true-love to go back to Canada, Mandy going to France and Marisa bumming at Robert's castle (even though she lives under a mile away), which is not to be confused with Count Dracula's; would greatly anger thier signifigant others, Michi and Tala decided against it at threat of death from someone who shall remain nameless.

Although I'm sure you can guess...

So, about a month after the big party extravaganza, each Demo. Boy went with thier girlfriend to thier home in thier somewhat native country to fetch thier stuff.

Fun times.

**_&Corny Flashback&_**

"Please don't mind the mess..." Michelle said whilst unlocking the door to her home. Tala smiled. "It can't be as messy as Ian's room was before he met Mandy." Michelle smiled also as she opened the door.

The house was spotless.

"Mess huh?" Tala said. Michelle blushed lightly. "This is just the front room." she explained. "The real mess has yet to come."

Tala looked at her quizically. Michelle blinked. "What?" she asked.

"Yet to come." he repeated.

Michelle blinked again. "What's wrong with that?"

Tala sighed as he shook his head. "Who says that anymore?" Michelle shot him a small glare. "Tracy for one." she started. "And me for two. What, got a problem with it punk?" she cocked her head to the side abruptly when she said punk.

Tala cast a small smile and took a step back. "W-well...nevermind." he said while putting is hands up in his defense. Michelle's anger seemed to disappear at the words as she quickly replaced her glare and scowl with a smile. "Good. Because I'm not afraid to but a cap in your ass." she said while walking to the back of the house.

Tala sighed. 'Talk about two personalities. I think she's skiztophrenic...' he thought.

**---------**

"You know, I don't usually invite guys over." Tracy said innocently. Spencer chuckled. "Right you don't."

"I don't!" Tracy insisted. Spencer just smiled and continued smiling despite her threat of, "Wipe that smile off your face or I'll wipe it off with my fist." Finally though, Tracy also smiled. She sighed and said, "It's so hard to stay mad at you."

Spencer quirked an eyebrow. "You were mad?" he questioned. "Why, I didn't even notice; and here I was, thinking you give small glares and make threats at smiling people on a daily basis. I am so naiive."

Tracy pouted.

"Sometimes I wish I could stay mad at you!" she said. "But you're just to cuddly. So soft!" Spencer backed away from her slowly at these words. "What, exactly, are you trying to imply?" he questioned coolly.

Tracy smirked. "Something evil!" she stated. "Now c'mon! We go stuff to get." She moved about in the house, arranging random things. Picking something up, setting it back down somewhere else.

Spencer closed the door and watched this with much interest. Remember that list he made in the last story? Well he took it back out. A few additions had been made to it.

Tracy: likes food. Doesn't like steak? Likes ice cream. Likes cake.

Note to self- buy ice cream cake for Tracy

Also: Doesn't like jackasses, too much sugar makes her sick, some things are just too sweet for her to eat, some aren't sweet enough, can't live without certain products, isn't picky with shampoo but prefers...

There was so much stuff on that list it isn't even funny. Apparently Spencer had been busy the past month, learning all he could about Tracy so he wouldn't do anything wrong. Yeah that whole 'dumb blond' thing is just an act. Don't fall for it! Spencer knows physics! QUANTUM physics. He got a degree...

**--------**

"Look, I understand you're royalty, and I get that you probably live in strange places, but-" Bryan was silenced by Marisa rolling her eyes and sighing. He glared at her and scowled.

"We're transferring flights dumbass." Marisa said, grabbing her and his two bags and thrusting his into his hands. "We're not staying in Copenhagen."

Bryan sighed. "Good, because contrary to popular belief, Denmark is not my favourite place to be."

**--------**

"Wow Mandy!" Ian exclaimed. "You have a huge house!" The eighteen year old girl smirked. "I have many guests over."

Ian possesively put his arm around her waist. "No more guests for you." he said sternly. Mandy giggled, apparently happy with the reaction. She then sighed.

"I'm just glad we got to come back and get my clothes!" she said happily. "It's hard wearing the same outfits and articles of clothing for a month."

Ian made a disgusted look. "I hope you washed your clothes." Mandy made a gagging noise. "Who would wear the same clothes without washing them?" she asked. "That's just disgusting and unsanitary. Do you know how many germs get on your clothing each day?" she looked at Ian.

Ian shrugged and decided to humour her. "Gee, I don't know Mandy! How many germs?" he said, sarcasm laced throughout his voice.

Mandy shrugged. "I dunno! But a lot!"

Gosh, these conversations are just so interesting.

_**&&&&&&&&&**_

Zoltar: confused yet? Sorry about the shortness. I'll try to make them longer. Next chapter will also be in **_&Corny Flashback& _**mode. Get over it. You might find the funniness lacking for the first few chapters. But don't worry. It will be funny eventually. And please...don't ask about Michelle's b-day party or why Tracy's ass still hurts. All will be revealed! Except that!

Darren: and I guess, to all people in Denmark, Bryan's a jerk. Don't take anything he says seriously.

Bryan: DARREN SUCKS!

Zoltar: except that!

Bryan: Zoltar doesn't!

Zoltar: and that!

Darren: -- shut up...

**REVIEW!**


	2. And then of course there's Chapter 2

Zoltar: mmm hmmm, mmm hmmm...

Darren: o.O What are you doing?

Zoltar: ...I forgot! But the point is, I'm typing up chapter 11!

Darren: I think you mean 2...

Zoltar: whatever. 1+12, it's all mathematical.

Darren: (sighes) to get this over with, she doesn't own Beyblade...

**_Absolutely!_**

**Chapter 2 **

"What all should I bring?" Michelle asked Tala. Tala shrugged.

"Whatever you want."

The interior of her house was amazing. All Tala could do was stare at it. 'Where did she get these drapes?' he thought, feeling the fabric between his fingers.

"They were a gift." he heard Michelle say from a fey feet away. "Do you like them?"

Tala nodded, moving to her parlor room. 'Wait?' he thought. 'She has a parlor room? I hardly even know what a parlor is and she has a room, apparently, dedicated to one!' He shook his head in confusion.

"Yuri?" Michelle asked. Tala looked up from the spot where he had been racking his brain for what a parlor was.

"Could you help me? I still don't know what to bring..."

Tala blinked and walked over to her. "Well, we live in Russia, you're 18, you went through World Geo right?" he asked suspiciously. Michelle nodded.

"That doesn't help me at all." she said. Tala sighed.

"Look at what me and the others wear." he suggested. "Base your decision off of that." Michelle out of her thinking cap, figure of speech, and after what seemed like an eternity to Tala, who had been looking at her akwardly thinking, 'We live in RUSSIA! How hard is that!', Michelle looked up sadly.

"But I don't have anything with fur, goggles, boots, or a disco suit!" she said sadly. Then, Michelle suddenly perked up. "Or, I could take that." she stated, pointing to a trunk in the corner of the room that looked as if it hadn't been touched in ages.

"What is 'that'?" Tala wondered. "You make it sound so... elusive." Michelle chuckled a bit. She then strode over to the trunk and opened it. "It's my emergency clothes. The stuff I wear-"

"Let me guess." Tala interrupted. "In case of an emergency?" He made a strange face. "That sounds like a prep's idea." Michelle pouted and shook her head.

"You didn't let me finish." She chastied him. "They're for when I go on trips. Most of my favourite articles of clothing are in here...And I know it sounds like one. But at the time it seemed like the right course of action." she nodded in agreement with her choice of defensive words. "The team was always getting called to battles in random countries we'd never even heard of. This was the only way I'd know for sure I'd be prepared." She pouted again and mumbled, "Unless Marisa and Tracy bind my hands and feet together and carry me out in my sleep like they did that one time... I woke up with a gag in my mouth!"

Michelle pulled the lid of the trunk down and dragged it. "And besides," she said. "It's got enough clothes in it to last a month or two. I haven't looked in it all that much recently." she smiled. "Been busy."

"Need some help with that?" Tala asked, walking behind her as she dragged the trunk on the floor. Michelle gave him a small glare.

"No, I can do this on my own."

Tala sighed. "No you can't." he said while trying to pry the trunk away from her.

"Is that a challenge?" she questioned, still maintaining her grip on the trunk, a slight sparkle in her eye.

"You better believe it."

_**------------**_

Around him, a room bombarded by light. The theme seemed to be that of an African Safari; tanish, sand coloured walls, fake trees and plants. Pictures of wild cats everywhere.

Mandy's room.

"It's very..." Ian was at a loss for words.

Mandy smiled at him. "It's okay." she reassured. "I know it doesn't seem like me, but everyone has a wild side."

Ian nodded in mock understanding of what she was trying to explain. Still utterly confused, Ian stumbled on behind her with her suitcase into the room. "So, what are we looking for?" he questioned. Mandy put her hand on her hip and looked around. "Exactly how I left it..."

"Mandy?"

Ian's voice took her out of her thoughts. She turned and looked at him. "Yeah I-kun?"

Ian twitched, but instead of lashing out at her about how he was a trained killer, or taking out his beyblade (which was carefully hidden in his goggles) and launching it at that vase she had sitting on her table, he settled on glaring at her indignantly. "Stop calling me that." he stated in monotone.

Mandy giggled. "Marisa calls Bryan 'Bry-chan', regardless of his threats to throttle her until she turns a nice shade of purple." she said matter-of-factly. "So I can call you I-kun on threat of your masculinity."

Ian scowled. "You just won't quit..." he mumbled. Mandy smiled and grabbed his hand and proceeded to give him a tour of her home.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" He questioned. Mandy only shrugged. "We've got all day to do that!" she said happily.

"It's eleven o'clock at night!"

Mandy stopped abruptly and Ian, who had previously been dragged behind her, rammed into her back. She turned around to look at him, her eye twitching ever so slightly. "And why didn't you say this **EARLIER**?" she, quite unhappy with the situation of time, exclaimed.

Ian smirked. "You seemed to have been enjoying yourself." Mandy growled something evil in French. "So..." He said. "Shall we pack?"

_**-------------**_

Tracy packed quickly; seeming to know exactly what she wanted to bring, unlike someone...; so she and Spencer now sat in silence. Outside the sun was long gone, most people would be in bed right now. Not Tracy... maybe Spencer. But not Tracy.

Spencer yawned. "We made it here later than I thought we would." he said softly. "We should go to sleep."

"Sleep?" Tracy asked. "What is this sleep you speak of?" Spencer yawned again.

"I can demonstrate..." he mumbled, his head falling on her shoulder and his eyes closing in a very serene slumber.

Tracy smiled. "My big softie..." she whispered. "Im beginning to enjoy the idea of living with you for extended periods of time." The nineteen year old girl gazed out of a nearby window and watched the stars contentedly as they shone thier light alongside the full moon.

It was a beautiful night where she was, and she couldn't help but wonder what it was like for the rest of her team. Were the stars shining as brightly in France with Mandy? Did Ian really care? Was there a beautiful sunset or sunrise in Canada? And if so, would Michi be looking at it happily with Tala next to her? Was the moon as big and bright in Germany with Marisa? What would Bryan do if he caught her looking at it with a look of serenity on her face? Would she even be looking at it? Was Liz still alive? If she is, is Johnny chasing her? Still? The mysteries of the universe kept her staring out that window in awe as the moon seemed to get larger and larger in her eyes.

Was she dreaming? Was this only happening to her? Why just her? Was there something special about her that the rest of her team seemed to lack. 'Must be my devilishly good looks...' she thought to herself with a nod. Suddenly, something didn't seem right.

Tracy blinked a few times. "...I suddenly feel as if I need to be dramatic..." she muttered. She looked around a few timed. Blinking some more she looked shocked as she noticed something out of place. "And where the hell did this come from?" she exclaimed, pointing at the window she had previously been gazing out of dreamily.

"That wasn't there earlier..." she noted.

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Zoltar: and another really pointless chapter. Huh, I wonder what the moon is looking like in Germany...I wonder it thier even there yet, and why the hell did they stop in Copenhagen? Could they not get an one way flight with no stops? Oh well, the mysteries of the Universe right.

Darren: I have a feeling you're just pocrastinating. For what though, I have no clue.

Zoltar: hey dude, I'm just trying to waste my readers time. They don't have to read this, yet some do, so shut up. Gah, that's why nobody loves you Bryan.

Darren: o.O don't group me with that freak.

Bryan: (appears and shoots Darren)

Darren's lifeless body: (shlumps to ground)

Zoltar: (smiles) Miracles do happen!

Bryan: (shoots at Zoltar) Nobody loves me!

Zoltar: (shrieks and runs) Marisa does!

Michelle: . . .Review while I try to stop this madness...

**You heard her!**

Zoltar: oh, and just to complain; **DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR ME COMPLAIN!** Someone, who shall remain nameless, said something that made me sad. YES, dearest reviewers, they flammed me! ME! I am so cool, why would they flame me!

Darren: mayhaps because you're annoying and egotistical. And, I read that! It was just someone stating their opinion.

Zoltar: (sobs) I know, but it hurt. Now I've gotten my first, **FIRST**, flame. I'm just sad...and excited to know someone out there hates me.

Darren: technically it wasn't a flame.

Zoltar: Well I'm going to take it as one, and as I have said numerous times in my other stories, use it to make grilled Mariah. (has Mariah over an open flame) And as much as I hate Mariah, I don't want to do this.

All: gasp!

Zoltar: because she doesn't taste good. (bites cooked Mariah leg) In fact... (takes another bite) ...ish shooooo dishgushting... (bites)

Darren: I'm gonna vomit... (runs away)

**PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!** I don't like being flammed...And if you do, make it more interesting than, 'This sucks and I'm not putting you on my favourites list!' Well gee, I would've never guessed that seeing as you say it sucks you'd actually put me on your f-ing favourites list! OH MU RA! SHUT UP!

**You may now return to whatever it was you were doing.**


	3. Just to scare you, it's Chapter 3

Zoltar: (sighs) Wonderful. Well, happy summer everyone. It's time for the 3 chapter of Absolutely!

Darren: (yawns)

Zoltar: are we thrilled you ask? Sure. Let's go with that. Better than the words I was going to use.

Darren: (yawns again)

**_Absolutely!_**

**Chapter 3**

Of course the days flew by for most. Packing up clothes went by rather quickly for Michelle and Tala, so they decided to leave early, believing that they would be greeted by thier friends. The two returned to an empty and rather desolate mansion. Blinking, Michelle looked around.

"Someone else is here," she said. "I just know it!"

Tala sat in a random chair. His eyes scanned the room. Exactly as they had left it. 'Something is definetely wrong.' he thought. 'Will our lives actually recieve a plot!' With this thought his eyes lit up. Plot. What an interesting thing. Unfortunately for him and his mind, which was at the time wandering over what he should do given the chance that there might be a plot coming, there indeed is no plot coming. Not for quite some time.

Michelle sat on the couch. Sighing she reported, "It's completely empty. Nobody has been here in almost a month!"

Tala chuckled. "I know why." he said with a smirk. Michelle cocked her head to the side.

"You do?" she questioned. "Will you tell me?"

Tala nodded and replied in one simple word, "Plot." Michelle's eyes went wide as she gasped. Tala continued nodding and explained. "They must have run into some plot trouble. It's very possible that we might have a complete storyline lying right in front of us."

Michelle gasped once more. "You can't mean...?" she silently asked him. He nodded.

After this short conversation, the two sat silently for quite some time.

**------------**

"Hey Robert." Marisa said to her friend over the phone. Robert sighed. This was turning into a horrible day. First Johnny disappears in what appeared to be a puff of smoke, Enrique breaks a very antient family heirloom trying to better his tennis skills; a game all could most definetly live without in Robert's opinion, and now, Marisa calls! He could still feel the pounding headache he had recieved after that abomidable Christmas party. He shuddered. All this adds up to one very frustrated, tired and migrain burdened Robert.

"Is there something you need?" he asked in his 'I am Robert Jurgen, royalty.' voice. Don't get him wrong; Marisa's one of his closest friends, and he would do practically anything for her...but not everything. Then she wouldn't learn her lessons and she would become spoiled and ignorant.

Marisa's voice brought him from his lesson learning thoughts. "Robert, I know you're not completely there in your brain." she said.

Bryan tapped his foot on the tile of the airport impatiently. "Why are you calling him on my phone?" he demanded. Marisa shot him a glare to shut up, but he ignored it and repeated the question, only to be silenced by the ever so popular move to show one is busy, the hand wave.

Bryan grunted and said in a little child's voice, "Well tell Robby I said hi!" Marisa growled and shuddered. Bryan walked away grumbling something in Russian.

"We need a ride." she said to Robert in German, not noticing her boyfriend leave. Robert sighed.

"I will be there in a moment." he said quietly.

**---------**

"Here." Marisa said, handing Robert one of the two perscription pill bottles in her hands. He took it and studied it for a moment. "Zoloft?" he questioned. Marisa blinked, looked at the bottle in his hands, and then at the one in hers.

"Give me that!" she said, snatching his and replacing it with hers. "There, that's right."

Robert sighed for, what seemed to him, the thirtieth time that day. "Marisa, what is this?" Marisa shrugged.

"Something you need." she replied. "Now," she said, glancing around the airport. Confused, she asked, "Where is that oh-so-adorable boyfriend of mine?"

Bryan was getting pissed. He had walked off, and now he was lost. "Damn wench." he mumbled. "Had to ignore me..." While he walked around aimelessly, he wondered where the entrance to the airport was. It was nowhere in sight, for him to see anyhow. 'How much do you want to bet she's standing up there right now...' he thought to himself.

So of course he continued to move from place to place. Not knowing where the hell he was. At this moment, though, he was being ogled at by, he shivered, other men.

He smirked twistedly when one of them winked at him. 'Sorry boys, I'm taken.' he thought. Then a new thought struck him. 'But that doesn't mean I can't manipulate one of them into thinking I'm not only gay, but single. And then laugh as Marisa beats the crap out of them later. When she finds me. Because I know she will.'

One of them strode over to him and smiled. "Hey." he said. Bryan rose an eyebrow. The guy was about the same height as him, muscular and handsome. With long silver hair and gold eyes. "What do you want?" he demanded.

The man took a step back. "Oh, sorry," he said. "I just thought a hot dude like you would want some company."

'He'll do.' he thought sadistically. 'This might just blow up in my face but it's not like I care.' Bryan smirked. "Actually, I could."

**----------**

"Tala?" Michelle said. Tala 'hm'ed'. "If your theory about the plot is right, wouldn't we be living in a novel or a story of some sort. I'm not dissing your idea or anything, but plotlines are usually carried out in tales of interes."

Tala mulled over this for a moment. "I never thought about it that way. Maybe you're right Michi."

Michelle shrugged. "Nah, I like the idea of plot better than there having to be a story involved." This is when Tala was suddenly enlightened.

"But what if this is a story." he said. Michelle blinked and was about to say something when Tala continued. "I mean, what if our whole lives are just written down on a piece of paper for all to read and laugh at? It's possible that we are just the spinoff of someone's overactive imagination and thus, we are not real. Could it be possible that we do not in fact feel? Are we actually just figments of the nothingness that is our lives? That is our existence?"

Michelle gasped. "Tala, you don't think-"

Tala nodded. "Yes Michelle! I do think that we are all... fake. We are not real. You, me... this house," there was a sound but the two of them ignored it as Tala continued listing off things that were not real. "The trees, grass, air! None of it is actually there! Not even Spencer and Tracy!" he pointed to the two who each had bags ove thier shoulders and were currently staring at the other two as if they were crazy.

There was a moment of silence between the four before Tala and Michelle both yelled out, "Spencer and Tracy?" to which Spencer and Tracy blinked and asked, "Yes?"

Michelle ran over and hugged Tracy. "It was so quiet, we started thinking-"

"Oh, did it hurt?" Tracy asked innocently. Michelle glared.

Tala got up and walked over to Spencer. "Good to see you again." he said. Spencer nodded and asked, "Was that a conversation about nothing being real...?"

Tala chuckled nervously. "Oh that? No, we were just imagining things." Spencer eyed his leader warily but nodded all the same.

Tala and Michelle sighed. Loneliness is creepy.

**-----------**

"Where the hell is he?" Marisa shouted. All the people in the airport stared at her, but the few glares she was able to land as she stormed through the large room in the building, made them quikly go back to whatever it was they had previously been doing.

Robert followed her, but continued to look at the bottle she had given him. His migrain increased at reading it and Marisa's shouting didn't help much either.

"Take two whenever headache or migrain occur." he read aloud. He let this sink in for what seemed like an eternity before blinking once and opening the bottle rapidly to devour four pills. He vaguely realized Marisa saying, "Careful, they give one helluva buzz."

The tow ended up finding Bryan about fifteen minutes later with some guy with silver hair who seemed to be too happy, and a little too close. Marisa, upon seeing this, began popping her knuckles. "What is he doing with my Bryan?" she demanded from Robert in German. Robert couldn't care less though, because at the time he was expiriencing one MAJOR trip.

"So," Bryan heard the guy say. "You want to go get something to eat?" Bryan didn't say anything for a while.

'There she is.' he thought, seeing Marisa from the corner of his eye. He felt someone take his hand and his attention was brought back to the dude, who's name he had found out, was Lan.

"Hey Bryan, do you?" Lan asked.

'Something tells me there's three seconds until impact.' Bryan thought with a smirk.

"Because I knowof this place..." Lan went on.

'Two seconds.'

"And I really think you'llenjoy it."

'One.'

From behind him, Bryan heard Marisa let out a string of German curses. Each time she started a new sentence she'd punch a different part of Lan's body. She had finished with his head down to his stomach, making sure to pay special attention to his nose and chest, and she had already cursed his mother, father, grandparents, his ancestors, and the goldfish he probably had as a pet when he was nine.

Robert, even with his buzz, had to pry Marisa off the poor gay man because Bryan was too busy laughing maniacally. He flicked her on the nose when she wouldn't stop cursing. Marisa rubbed he nose. She then looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Bad penguin." Robert stated simply. Marisa sighed.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Zoltar: Okay. Chapter three as I remember it. Good thing I have the rest of them. How far am I you ask? Why i'm 3:5 of the way there! That's right! Fraction standards convert that to 15 out of 25. Only 10 more to write! Then I have to type it all up!

Review.


	4. Insert Maniacal Laughing Chapter 4

Zoltar: I've got a song stuck in my head...

**_Absolutely!_**

**Chapter 4**

Okay, back to the present, Tala was upstairs, presently rummaging through his things looking for a very important plot related item. Apparently the 21 year old boy had bought something for his 20 year old girlfriend for Christmas. Yes, the holiday dreaded by most of the Black Plague is back! And evil as ever! Unless we can stop this menace, we will all die! I mean... they hate it now.

Tala, finally a bit frustrated, resorted to talking to himself to assure his conscious being that he did, at one point, have the item in question, in his posession and had, in fact, put it where he thought; even if it wasn't there. Dude, I think that was a run-on sentence... "I know I put it here!" he murmured to himself. "But where the heck is it! Oh, maybe it's over here!" He searched in the specified 'here' but to no avail.

"Hey sunshine," Bryan said from the doorway. "Your wifey's looking for you." Tala, never being one for many words in the first place,glared at Bryan with such a ferocity that Bryan had no choice but to glare back in anger. "Don't get mad at me because you misplaced this so called 'gift' for your girlfriend." he snapped. "That's why I don't but the wench anything."

Tala sighed and moved from the pile of random things on the floor to his bed. "Is that your pet name for her?" he questioned. But Bryan had already left. Tala sighed once more, angrily. "I feel like crying..." he said solomnly.

"Mr. Pony Princess! Michi-hime's looking for you!" Tracy said; barging in on the downhearted psychotic beyblading star. "Hey princess?" she said, concern laced in her two words. "Is something wrong?"

Okay, forget the whole thing about Tala only sighing once more, because Tala sighed again. "I got the perfect gift for Michi, really it was..." he tried to explain softly. "But of course I lost it."

Tracy winced. "I bet I can guess what it was." she said with a knowing smirk. "So...I guess, well... there's really nothing I can do. I reccomend," she said, walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Finding someone with money who can replace it."

Tala nodded glumly. "Alright, I can do-" he started, but stopped abruptly when Tracy pat his back.

"Listen kid, my birthday's in fourteen days. Christmas is in twenty-four. If you don't have it by then, I'll buy it," she smirked. "Or you could somehow persuede a certain rich -- German -- girl to buy it..." she winked at him before she left.

Tala blinked a few times. 'I can't believe I didn't think of replacing it!' he wondered to himself. 'But what did she mean... wait...' "I don't have any money!" he cried. Unfortunately, this he said aloud so this is the part where Marisa, who was walking by, heard this and shouted loudly into his room, "Get a job you bum!" And Tala was struck with a brilliant idea.

And Liz was somewhere else. Mayhaps in Spain, being chased by Johnny.

What a strangely wonderful world we live in, where a girl can be chased by the person she says she hates but we all know she loves with all her heart. How odd. It's going to be an akward moment at thier wedding when it comes time to cut the cake and the people on top of it ar a man who's hair looks as if it's on fire and a girl who's running away from him.

But it will be so cute!

**Meanwhile...**

Spencer sat on the couch, doing absolutely nothing. Of course you'd be surprised if someone other than Tala was actually doing something, right? Well, this is when Tracy came prancing down the stairs in a manly fashion. Which, to say, is quite the hilarious site.

"And what, pray tell, art thou doing?" Mandy asked from her position in an easy chair. She was laying in it sideways, obviously bored with the always sameness of the chair. Her hair fell behind it in an odd arangement of green making it look like a spot of grass on the floor.

Tracy just laughed maniacally a bit and manly pranced over to sit next to Spencer. Ian came in a few moments later to see an evilly giddy Tracy, and the bored Spencer and Mandy. "Well doesn't this look exciting." He drolled.

Mandy sat up at the sound of his voice. "I-kun!" she said happily. "I was so bored without you." When he walked over to her and stood still for a second to stare at Tracy akwardly, Mandy took it as an oppurtunity to grab him in a bear hug. "I love you so much!" she said.

Ian struggled to get out of her vice-grip, but failed miserably and settled for just protesting. "Let me go Mandy, it's not like I'm going to go anywhere. If I do the plot might show up without me to be there and ridicule it."

Mandy dropped him and stared at him oddly for a second. He sighed. "Ridicule means to taunt." he said like a kindergarten teacher. Mandy narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "It's the plot." her eyes went to something else.

Ian followed her eyes which had landed on Tracy. He glanced at Tracy questioningly. "She knows what the plot is?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously Mandy, you should stop reading other people's books."

"I am being serious!" Mandy snapped in a whisper. "Look how she giggles evilly for three seconds exactly, then glances around." she nodded. "It has to mean something."

Ian rolled his eyes. "Mandy that means absolutely nothing." he said with a sigh. "That just means that she's probably just spent too much around us and doesn't trust us."

Mandy shook her head frustratedly and glared at the two on the couch. "She just started doing this when she came downstairs from telling Tala that Michi's looking for him." she looked at Ian. "He must have done something that would trigger plot. And lot's of it!"

Ian's eyes widened as he finally grasped the understanding she had been hinting him towards. "Mandy," he started. Mandy looked at him with shifty eyes and a smile. "Yeah Ian?" she asked, completely trusting the thought that whatever he had to say to her would be agreeing with the statement she was trying to make.

"You're insane."

At this point Tracy finally couldn't hold in her laughter and began rolling on the floor in tears from something she thought was just plain hilarious. The others, after Mandy had smacked Ian, stared at her in bewilderment as she began spewing out the words 'ringu' and 'philosophical' in the same sentence. It's not like Tracy ever makes sense, but this time it was just scary. Her rolling on the floor talking about a philosophical ring was not something a sane person could stand for too long before, in themselves, going a bit insane.

Good thing the only people in the room were Spencer, Mandy and Ian.

"What the hell are you talking about Tracy?" Ian demanded from the hysterical girl. Tracy tried to regain her composure before pausing and then lauching hysterically again. Before laughing the second time, she was able to reach into her pocket, pull out a ring and hand it to Spencer mumbling 'Tala's gonna ask it'.

Spencer's eyes widened considerably when he realized what she was trying to say. "You don't mean... you took this from him?" he asked.

Tracy stopped laughing and sat up, a blank look on her face. "To speed up the process...yes. To be evil...of course. To-"

"Steal from Tala for the fun of it?" Mandy put in, making a smug look to Ian. "For plot?"

Tracy nodded. "And because now I just made things more interesting and probably screwed up someone, namely Missa and Bryan's, lives." she went back to laughing evilly and hysertically.

Mandy laughed along with her for her ideas, theorys and hypothesis' being proved right. Not as evilly or hysterically, but laughing to scare people all the same.

Spencer and Ian looked at each other worriedly. "This is going to scare us all in the end you know." Spencer said.

Ian shrugged. "Oh well." He said. "Hopefully by tomorrow everything will have blown over." he paused. Unsure if he should finish his statement. Spencer did it for him.

"Or...it could span into a long and horribly painful tale of our lives going from good... to nonexistant in twenty-four days. Or...in our case... chapters of pain. Pain and misery..." Spencer shuddered.

"And more pain." Tracy added just for the fun of scaring them. Oh, sorry I forgot an r. Scarring them. And scaring. But that's not the point. Getting up off the floor, Tracy dusted herself off and walked to the front door.

"Come Spencer! We must prepare for the next day!" She called. Spencer sighed and walked after her.

"You're going to be the death of me." he mumbled as he followed out the door, silently waving to the other two. "And the next day isn't for another fourteen hours!"

Once they had left Ian and Mandy stood in there spots, blinking. Every once and a while, one of them would open thier mouth to say something, but would end up closing it to think over what they were previously going to say. This went on for about thrity minutes until finally, the two of them sat on the couch.

"You think they've realized that they live here yet?" Mandy asked while yawning.

Ian shook his head. "I don't know, but when they do... I don't think we should be down here for them when they get back." Mandy nodded in agreement and the couple made thier way to the stairs.

"Say Ian." Mandy said while walking next to her companion and up the stairs. Ian grunted for her to continue. "Have you seen Michelle?"

Ian stopped. "Now that I think of it... no I haven't." he said confused.

Mandy giggled in a ver Mandy-like fashion. "To think, Tracy and Bryan both went to tell him that she was looking for him, but when he finally gets around to going so see her, he won't know where she is! Instead of her looking for Tala, I think he should look for her."

Ian eyed her but still he nodded and began walking up the stairs again. "I hope nothing horrible happens..." he said. "But a few explosions would be awesome!"

**-----------------**

Zoltar: wow. That was strange and random... There's a Franch guy singing... it's creepin' me out... Oh well. As I've said many times before: Review. But this time. If you don't I'ma gonna eat you! (shows fangs)

Michi: I love fangs!

Zoltar: o.O That's nice dear, now go back to the place you were hiding in for this chapter.


	5. OMG! It's CHAPTER 5

**_Absolutely!_**

**Chapter 5**

Michi collapsed onto the couch in defeat. Tala was lost in her world. "Oh, woe as me." She said dully in an attempt to take her mind off him. "I've lost the one I-" she stopped at seeing Mandy and Ian. They had come back down stairs for lack of anything better to do. So Mandy decided to break out her Romeo and Juliet scripts and force Ian to act out the play with her.

Ian sighed. 'The things I do...' he thought to himself. Clearing his throat, and adjusting his goggles, he read over his script. 'Romeo... that's a horrible name.'

"Ian! Are you ready to begin yet?" Mandy asked. Ian nodded.

"Page 7, I shall begin, 'Twas'-" Mandy interrupted him by saying he was on the wrong page. The words 'dummy' and 'I can't believe I actually thought you could play Romeo!' were used. She tapped her foot impatiently as Ian flipped to the correct page. "Alright, this better be it." He cleared his throat again and began the classic scene. "Oh soft... what light through yonder window?-" he stopped abruptly and read over what he was to say.

"Who wrote this horse crap?" he demanded. "Light does not break through windows! And what's so soft about it if it does? Shouldn't there be shards of light, flying around killing people? If light does break through windows, where's the shattered glass? That'd be killing people too you know!"

Mandy sighed. "It's by one of the most intelligent minds ever to walk the planes of this existence." she said. "You're not supposed to be able to comprehend it!"

All the while, Michi watched this with a look of pure amusement on her face. But little did she know of the tradgedy to befall her later that day... I mean... what was happening upstairs at the very moment she was enjoying Mandy and Ian's rip-off of William Shakespere's Romeo and Juliet. Yeah, that's what I meant. Don't look at me like that! There's a transition coming up, so go down there! Freakin' prejiduce readers.

**-------------**

"What do you want from me Ivanov?" Marisa asked curmudgeonly. Tala got on his knees and began worshipping her. "A favor..." he said meekly. Well, as meekly as Tala Ivanov can, seeing as he's known to be pretty tough.

Upon hearing the word 'favor', Marisa turned on her heel and said a rather rude, "Not gonna happen." Tala grabbed her leg in a desperate attempt to get her to stay. "Please Marisa! It's for Michi and it's the only thing I've ever asked of you!"

Marisa truned back around and glared down at the read-head. "Listen, punk," She began. "I have practically walked over molten lava for you and Michelle, so hearing you say that you need a favor -- again! -- has put a real rut in my plans for the next few years. So no. No more parties, no more dancing, no more 'Please wear this, it'll make her laugh'! I'm not doing it! You have to be stupid or stark raving bonkers to even ask me to help you out again!" she sighed and intensified her glare. " So, unless it's something really -- and when I say really, I mean REALLY -- important, I'm not doing it. And you'd be smart to ask someone else!"

When she tried turning back around, Tala bit into her leg. A very un-Tala like thing to do. "You are going to hear me out! Or I'm going... to eat you!" Marisa glanced at him, bemused and unimpressed. "I'll have you know that is my threat, so it really doesn't affect me all that much."

Tala stopped biting her and slumped in defeat. "Fine..." he said sadly. Marisa sighed and pried his arms from around her leg. "But anyone with enough guts to try and say they'll eat me is worthy of my attention."

Tala perked up. "Good. Like I said, it's for Michi, and it's really going to be important for you to..." he paused and took a deep breath. All he could think is, 'If I say it really fast...she might not understand anything but 'money'!'. and he spewed this out, "Givemesome**money**soIcanbuy**Michi**anengagementringbecauseI'mgoingtoaskhertomarryme. Andifyousayno,You'regoingtomakethepersonwho**setyouup**withyour**boyfriend**sosad,she'll**die**!"

Of course this made Marisa say, "You want to marry Michelle?"

And Tala said, "You understood me?"

And Bryan, who was standing nearby, waiting to have a conversation with Marisa, say, "What the hell is going on here!" Because the words Tala excentuated made a very strange image in his mind. Money, Michi, set you up, boyfriend and die.

It sounded to suspicious. Marisa owed Michelle money and if she didn't pay it back Tala would set her up and somehow it would lead to Marisa's boyfriend dieing. So it all came up in Bryan's famous logic that Michelle was not a sweet, cute, anime obsessed girl, but... A mafia boss?

Yes, the famous Kuznetsov logic.

**-----------**

Michelle, bored with watching Ian argue with Mandy over the physical properties of light, decided to go back to searching for Tala. She searched high and low for him, but never would have guessed he was in his room now would she? But once again, I digress... Now she sat in the kitchen, at the table in Marisa's chair. A chair fit for a king. That bitch. That's not her chair... er...anyhow... She was frustrated at the fact that, despite his obvious whereabouts, she could not find theloveofherlife.

"I know he didn't leave the house!" she said angrily. "And I also know -- okay...stopping right there because I don't know anything else!" Michelle banged her head on the table, and in her frustration she didn't hear another person come into the room.

Ian stared at Michelle like she was some kind of caged monkey at the zoo, that was throwing something you very well knew was something horribly disgusting at the other monkeys in an attempt to get even the smallest fraction of an ammount of attention. So, in other words; Ian gave Michelle a strange look. "And your problem is?" he asked, staring at the auburnette girl from her daze of confusion.

Michelle sighed and simply shook her head saying, "Nothing." Ian rolled his eyes and went to the cupboard, producing none other than the elusive, CUP.

"Michelle, in all the months I have lived with you and your team, I have learned something." Ian said. Michells raised an eyebrow. "Michelle, cry."

She looked at him, bewildered. "Why do you want me to cry?" she asked. Ian sighed, much like everyone else.

"Because hiding emotions behind a two syllable word is bad for your health." He said while filling the glass up with water. "Eventually, it won't even be a word, it'll be a glare. Don't turn into another Bryan Kuznetsov. One is already too much."

Michelle blinked and watched as the boy exited the room. "He has the wisdom of the ages doesn't he?" Said a voice from the corner.

"Yuri!" Michelle yelled while glomping the red-headed captain. Tala also blinked as he fell from the force of the glomp he had recieved. "Uh... Michi!" he said. "It's good to see you too!"

Michelle pulled away from him and frowned. "Where have you been?" she demanded. "I've scaled this house top to bottom and I still couldn't find you!" Tala smiled. "Did you bother to look in our room?" he questioned.

Michelle's eye's became dots. "Oh..." she said. Then she smiled. "It doesn't matter!" Tala shook his head and laughed. He paused for a moment, not sure of what to say when finally he asked. "Michi, would you like to go to the mall?"

Michelle blinked once again. "Sure Tala, but...uh...may I ask as to why?"

Tala smiled. "That's a secret, let's go!"

**----------**

Tracy yawned. It's been three hours and she still hadn't told Spencer where they were going. Come to think of it, I doubt she will. Walking along the side of the road, she spotted a bench and motioned that they should sit on it. Once sitting on it, they said nothing.

"What are we doing?" Spencer questioned. Tracy shrugged. "I can't tell you until I remember why it was we left." she explained. Spencer sighed. "You realize this happens more often than need be, right?" he said. Tracy stuck her tongue out at him. "Well what would you have us do instead?" she inquired. There was no answer for some time.

"...I don't know..."

Tracy laughed in triumph. "I win! My plan's more interesting!" Spencer rose an eyebrow. "So you remember it?" he asked. Tracy stopped. There was a large pause in everything that was going on. The wind stopped blowing, the grass stopped growing. There was even a butterfly in the sky that was frozen in place. All remained this way until Tracy blinked and replied,

"I'll tell ya when I remember."

Spencer sweatdropped as he watched the butterfly continue its flight. "Another day of random activities." Tracy smirked.

They sat for twenty minutes before deciding to head back. That took another four hours.

**-----------**

It was one of those moments, when boredom caused insanity. Ian gnawed on the pillow of the couch. The couch may have been leather, but it didn't matter to him. There were gurple orangatans flying on geese wings in his mind. And they had better shoes than him. What kind of a world was he living in, where the odly coloured beings in his lack of sanity, had better shoes than him?

A crazy, messed up, crack addicted world, that's what. He sighed. "Where's Mandy at this point anyhow?" he said to himself.

Mandy ran into the room, looking flustered and confused. "The parsnips!" she screamed. Ian ran over to her to comfort her.

"What about the parsnips!" He asked, worry in his words. "Are they coming?" Hey, he's in a crazy, messed up, crack addicted world, this was nothing! One time she came in screaming about artichokes. Parsnips...not as dangerous.

"They're talking to me..." she said, shaking slightly. "They're telling me... to go shopping!" She quickly grabbed Ian's arm and dragged him out the door.

"Shit..." he mumbled. "I fell for it again... the vegetable trick always gets me!"

**&&&&&&&&**

Zoltar: hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want the disclaimer, it's in chapter one. So... screw you. Go get it.

Darren: Zoltar doesn't own Beyblade.

Zoltar: Dammit Darren! You ruin everything!

Darren: I blame Jose.

Review! Or we shall eat your souls!

Darren: And not the ones on your shoes.

Zoltar: Wait a minute! I killed you! (shoots Darren)

Darren's Lifeless Body: (shlups to ground)

Zoltar: Yeah, that's right...


	6. OMGWTFBBQ! Chapter 6

Zoltar: hmm... Depeche Mode...

Darren: she doesn't own Beyblade.

**_Absolutely!_**

**Chapter 6 (not 7)**

Tala stood in the jewelery store. He didn't know what to get Michelle. He was so clueless, he had Marisa and Bryan dragged along in disguise. Bad disguise at that.

Bryan's eye twitched. "Why the hell are we doing this?" he demanded. Marisa didn't say anything, but instead took the red ball on his nose and moved it over his mouth. Bryan spit the red ball out and glared at her. "Well pardon me Miss Moo, I didn't know you were angry!" he said angrily.

Marisa growled. "Ivanov! If you do not hurry your red-headed ass up, I will do something to make you regret you were ever born!" she screeched into the little metal communication mechanism Tala had given them to keep contact with. Let's just say...BioVolt won't miss them.

Bryan grabbed the device and glared so fiercly at it, Tala could feel it from where he was standing. "Listen, if I hear one more kid ask me for a balloon animal and if they could pet my cow, I will scream!"

Tala chuckled. "It's alright Bo-Bo the Circus Clown." he said mockingly. Bryan growled and adjusted his wig. "I will kill you-" before he could finish his sentence, Marisa snatched the mechanism back and said calmly, "Hurry up, or we will kill people-" she paused. "Hey... stop touching me little blond girl! Get back."

Tala didn't know what to say. "Is something wrong?" he questioned.

"Get away from me!" He could hear a small child's voice go, "Mister clown, can I pet your cow?" And then he heard Bryan scream and the little girl scream and the sound of mall security coming up and Bryan shouting lewd comments in Russian while Marisa just... mooed.

'Something told me I should have made them cowboys instead of a clown and a cow... but this did turn out interesting.' he thought. 'Back to ring shopping.'

----

Currently Michelle was wandering around the mall aimlessly. "I'm now mentally checking off christmas shopping for Spencer, Tala, Mandy and Marisa." she said happily. "Now on to Tracy, Ian and Bryan." she stopped. "Oh, this sucks." she said angrily while walking in to a random store. "I bet each of them will want some sort of destructive item. It's so much easier when you know what a person needs." She looked into the bags around her wrists.

"Tala got a new disco suit, Spencer a new vest-thing, Marisa some exspensive fur boots and Mandy a slutty dress." People stared as she listed the items out loud as if talking to an audience that we all know doesn't exist. Just like the plot.

But I digress.

"What am I going to find for them in a lengerie store?" then it clicked. "OH! The fates have sent me here for a reason...! No matter what, I must find the perfect couples gifts for them! In a lengerie store! This is just weird! But I'm happy to be doing things for my friends." and she skipped happily to look at the chocolate thongs while feeling very uncomfortable.

----

Yeah, that's what Michelle decided to do.

Walking over to a display of diamond and sapphire rings, Tala gazed upon the stone encrusted gold in awe. "These are nothing like the one I bought for her before." Suddenly the author decided to add in a random annoying store clerk to help Tala with his ring searching.

"Like, excuse me?" asked the annoying employee whilst tapping on Tala's shoulder. Tala turned around and blinked. The lady employee smirked evilly. "I, like, know what you're, like, doing man." she said.

Tala feigned a smile. "Y-you do?"

The lady nodded. "You, sir, are looking for the, like, _perfect_ ring to say the, like, _perfect_ words to your, like, _perfect_, like, girl that you want to, like, totally marry!" Tala winced and sighed. He nodded politely, trying to restrain himself from stranggling the woman and turned back to the display.

"I just... don't know what to get her." he explained. "They're all so beautiful."

The lady smiled. "Well then I'll, like, help." she replied. "I'm like totally certified for this." she took his hand and led him to a chair in front of another display. "Why don't you, like, tell me about your, like, girlfriend."

----

Bryan shoved the communication device into his pocket. "I'm going to go wash up." he snarled. "This face paint itches like hell and I'm taking off this wig so it can be properly burned!"

Marisa sighed. "Just because I'm a taurus doesn't mean I'm a cow person..." she mumbled, casting a glare in the direction she believed Tala to be. The mall security had dragged her and Bryan to the other, more scary, side of the mall where all the emo people hung out at the Emo Bar. After Bryan walked away she disappeared into a nearby Hot Topic.

.:20 min Later:.

Bryan tapped his foot impatiently. "Where did she go this time?" He growled. Out came Marisa from the Hot Topic in an Afi shirt and black leather pants.

"Here." she said, thrusting a bag into his hands. "I don't know your exact size so I got you the most accurate I could." Bryan blinked and pulled out a pair of pants. "Feel free to burn them. They're those 50 dollar emo/goth pants all the emo's and goth's wear."

He shrugged. "Don't expect a thank you." he said, walking off to the restrooms again. He came out a few minutes later in a Slipknot shirt and baggy black pants. Marisa faked a swoon. "You wearing them's thanks enough." Bryan grunted.

Suddenly Tala's voice rang throughout both their ears. "Where are you two!" he demanded. Marisa rolled her eyes. "What's it matter?" she questioned. Tala growled. "The fact that I'm done and I need you to take this while I look for Michi, that's what matters!" there was silence for a few moments, when suddenly: "AND MANDY AND IAN HAVE SPOTTED ME!" Tala yelled.

Marisa and Bryan looked to each other, nodded and sighed. "Wah, wah. Your problems." Marisa said.

"You're overreacting." Bryan said. "We should still go save him though. Who knows, could be money and gifts in it for us."

Marisa eyed him. "So you don't even care that it's also the right thing, do you?" she asked. Bryan shook his head and smirked. "Never have and never will." he said. Marisa smiled. "Ich liebe dich." she said while taking his hand and walking back to Tala.

----

Mandy and Ian had been in the mall almost as long as the other four. It's what they do to spend time together. You'd be surprised about how much you learn about someone from buying up the entire mall and wandering around aimelessly with someone.

Abour three hours, thirty-four stored, ninety-two items purchased and six large boxes of Black Cat firecrackers later, Mandy and Ian spotted Tala. "You see him right?" she questioned her partner. Ian nodded. "What is he doing in a jewlery store?" Mandy shrugged. "I wouldn't know, you've been around him longer than I have."

They strode over to him casually and noticed him talking. To whom, they didn't know, but he seemed to be agitated. Tala paced in circles and ruffled hi hair, finally ending his stalk of anger with a sigh. He turned around to face behind him when he heard his name called.

"What is he doing now?" Ian asked Mandy after she had called Tala's name. Tala's eyes had become wide when he saw the two oddly haired teens, and he proceeded to yell at someone not seen. That's when Bryan and Marisa stormed over to him happily and angrily at the same time. Ian blinked and sighed. Mandy just shook her head.

"There's something going on over here..." she said. Ian nodded and said slyly, "And we're going to find out what it is..."

----

Tala let out a sigh of relief when he noticed Ian and Mandy hed turned and walked away, bags in hand. "So kiddo," Marisa's voice brought him back to the matter at hand. "You call us over here just to see them walk away." she shook her head. "And I was going to go to the Emo Bar." Tala scowled.

"Why go to that emotional teen infested rat hole when you can see the beautiful ring I picked out for my future wife?" he rhetorically asked, taking out the velvet box that housed the ring for his beloved. He opened the box and noticed Bryan's eyes widen and Marisa's smile.

Marisa nodded. "Ah, yes. She's gonna love it, and you." patting him on the shoulder, she turned to leave, then quickly turned back around. Her eyes wide. "She's right there."

Tala looked at her questioningly and Bryan was about to see what she was talking about when Marisa quietly stopped them. "And what's worse is she has a bag from that one lengerie store." she grabbed Bryan's arm. "Don't turn, she already sees us."

Tala looked panicked. He quickly shoved the box with the ring in it into Bryan's hands. "She can't see me with it!" Tala said. "If she does-"

"And if she sees me with it?" Bryan demanded, shoving it into Marisa's hands.

Marisa glared at it and tossed it to Tala, who gave it to Bryan. Now this cycle went on until Michelle walked up to them and tapped Bryan, who had the box at the time, on the shoulder. Bryan turned around and snapped at her, "WHAT?"

Michelle took a step back in surprise. "Uhm, hello." She said. She eyed the other two strangely. "What was that about?" Tala shrugged. "What was what about?" he asked. Michelle eyed him suspiciously, but let it slide. She then turned her attention from him, to the other two.

That's when she noticed the box.

"What's that?" Michi asked. Nobody said anything. "Bryan, let me see it."

Bryan's head searched for something to say, he could think of nothing. Then, it hit him, like a tsunami it hit him. Another genius Kuznetsov excuse. "I can't open it." He said. Michi raised her eyebrows. "Why not?"

Bryan coughed and leaned his head towards Marisa, who looked confused. Tala just stared. 'Please don't do what I think you're going to do.' he pleaded in his mind. 'I don't think I'll be able to handle another one of your plans.'

Michelle continued to pester Bryan about what was in the box as they moved into the food court to sit down. Bryan knew he wouldn't be able to fend her off forever. But he was hoping he could. "It's a ring..." he mumbled, hoping she would leave the subject at the fact that he said something, even if she couldn't hear it.

But Michi heard it. "A ring?" she said excitedly. "Why won't you tell me about a ring when Marisa is...!" she suddenly understood.

Tala and Marisa did also. "Bryan..." Marisa mumbled. "Bryan Kuznetsov don't." But it was too late. Bryan, who was trying to control his brain from blowing up, had taken Marisa's hand and whispered,

"Will you be my wife?"

**&&&&&&&&&**

Zoltar: GASP! I'm **_ALIVE!_**

Darren's ghost: I'M NOT!

Zoltar: Eh, you don't deserve to be. Sorry for the delay folks. I'm suffering from completed story writers block. It's when you complete a story, but don't want to type it! Just wait! Only six more weeks until my summer vacation and I'll be typin' up this AND the BEGE Fiasco like crazy! I promise! I'll update one of my stories every day! OKAY? **OKAY?**

_**please forgive me and review!**_


	7. What's in the bag? It's Chapter 7!

Zoltar: Well, it's summer. I'm updating. I'M SORRY!

Darren's ghost: Can I come back to life now?

Zoltar: No, do the disclaimer.

Darren's ghost: Well, there's no way the owners of Beyblade would condone her in killing me, so I have a hunch she doesn't own Beyblade. Or M&M's, Tylenol or The Wiggles. (shudders) Definately not The Wiggles...

_**Absolutely!**_

**Chapter 7 (not 8)**

A party. A happy party two days later for the not so happy couple. Robert was there with Marisa, consoling her and her fear of commitment. She had called him after she had agreed at the mall, walked out of the mall pretending to look giddy (however one like Marisa does that) slapped Bryan in their room, taken the entire contents of a bottle of pills and then passing out from shock and/or overdose. Liz magically appeared a few hours later and laughed at her saying that she's pathetic. Of course she didn't hear because she was unconcious, but I digress.

Tala was currently scolding Bryan and trying to get him to retract his earlier statement. Bryan only shook his head and explained his actions. "You see, if in the end you give the girl the ring and tell her this was all an elaborate hoax to make her feel special, she'll be in heaven!" Tala shook his head.

"One, I don't even know or want to know why you care, and two: **that'll never work!**" he sighed. "First she'll cry, then she'll hate me, then she'll _blame_ me for you two not getting married!"

Bryan shrugged. "Oh well. Not my problem."

Tala growled. "Yes **your **problem!" he sighed again. "So you don't care." he clarified.

----

When Spencer, Tracy, Mandy and Ian found out the following occured: Mandy fainted then shot up three seconds later to spew out "OMGTHISS'LBEGREAT!" in that weird ass Mandy laguage she uses, Tracy laughed maniacally and said something along the lines of "Pathetic human!" then proceeded to go make a cheesecake, and Spencer and Ian were completely speechless and did that thing where you stare at the person who told you and then point, utter something, then put your finger down and shake your head. It was pretty funny because it all happened at the same time.

"Something is not right." Spencer said, Ian nodded in agreement.

"Something is quite wrong." he chanted.

"Something is amiss...-" Spencer was cut off.

"Excuse me," Robert said. "But I must go and severly scar Herr Kuznetsov and you gentlemen are blocking the stairs." The German blader motioned for them to move. Spencer and Ian stepped out of the way as soon as they saw the lead pipe behind his back. Robert nodded to them in thanks as he went up the stairs mumbling curses in German.

"And now something's wrong with our guest." Spencer continued. "He just endured a long flight and about eight hours of Marisa trying to kill herself and take the entire house down with her-" there was a crashing noise from upstairs. "Even though she's been popping pills like they're M&M's- her motor skills are fucked. There's seriously something going on in this house." Ian scoffed.

"We're just surrounded by future axe murderers is all." he mumbled then walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

----

Tala sighed, defeated. Bryan had just left to talk to his 'fiancee' and run into Robert-with-a-lead-pipe along the way and you could now hear crashing and banging along with curses coming from the hall. And to top it all off, Michelle, the girl Tala wanted to marry, had just come in to talk about how _brilliant _she was for putting the two together, but if it wasn't for his plan it would've never worked.

'And blah, blah, blah...' Tala thought. 'This is not what I wanted.'

"Yuri?" Michelle questioned her dazed looking boyfriend. Tala blinked and shook his head, clearing his thoughts to pay attention.

"Wha-yeah-What?" he said.

"You seem like you're somewhere else." Michi looked at him, then moved to sit with him on the bed. "I thought you'd be happy for our friends." Tala sighed and sat up while running a hand through his startlingly red hair. He smiled. "I am happy." he stated. "It's just... he did what I thought he'd do..." Michelle looked completely lost but nodded.

"That doesn't explain why you were gaping at Bryan when he opened the box to show Marisa... she didn't even look at the ring did she? She didn't even look surprised..."

Tala chuckled insecurely. "You know your captain." he said. "Ready for anything, even... marriage..."

----

But, in fact, Marisa was nowhere near ready for marriage. Sure she gets up early and makes breakfast for everyone most days, but... wait... she cooks, cleans, does laundry, dishes and basically everything a wife does... Why the hell isn't she ready to be married?

Oh, yeah. She's afraid of commitment.

Mandy, who had got up off the floor, ran upstairs, past Robert and Bryan who had come to a stalemate, and over to Marisa, who was petting a bottle of Tylenol like it was a cat whispering "You'll never leave me, you'll never hurt me..." only her words were so slurred from all the other pills she had taken that Mandy could only make out "never leave me" each time and thought she was talking about Bryan. To this she "awww!-ed" and proceeded to give Marisa her blessings on her marriage (seeing as she was the only family member that Marisa could stand). At this point Bryan came in holding his head and muttering under his breath so Mandy began running around the two caged canaries saying how she's going to throw them the most beautiful wedding "This side of Donald Trumps latest wife!" because nobody can remember her name.

Mandy's ramblings had become so boring that the couple had decided to ignore her altogether, so Marisa passed out again and Bryan carried her to the bed then went to the lower level and began playing video games mumbling about how this world would be better without "green-haired wenches".

Mandy noticed this and growled deeply, went over to Marisa and dumped some cold water on her then down to Bryan and screamed obcenities at him. Bryan sighed and went upstairs while Marisa, now in an actual state of mind, threw the Tylenol at him and told him to get her a towel.

"AND!" Mandy shouted, suddenly making them realize her again. "Your gown will be a stunning gr-"

"_Black_." Marisa cut in. She stood up and took the towel Bryan held out to her. "With lavender embroidery and a silver tiara..." she turned abruptly to face Mandy, who was smiling. "And I hate you so get out of my room!" Mandy's smile disappeared. "You realize that technically this is Bryan's room." she looked at Bryan. He eyed her.

"You heard her." he said.

Mandy pouted and exited. Once she closed the door she ran to Ian's room. Ian wasn't there so she ran downstairs, tripping over Robert's dropped lead pipe that seemed to have a smear of blood on it.

She made it to the living room and shouted out "I-kun, I-kun!" Ian's eyes stayed transfixed on the television which Spencer had set to a specific channel before leaving while laughing maniacally. Everybody has an evil side. "I-kuuuuuuuuun!" Mandy whined, turning off The Wiggles. Ian shook violently before groaning and saying, "What?"

Many smiled. "What's your favourite colour?" Ian blinked a few times before glaring at her.

"I know what you're doing." he said.

Mandy maintained her 'innocent angel' look. "Why, I have no idea as to what you are implying!"

Ian's glaring continued. "He proposed two days ago and you're acting as if the weddings next week!" Mandy pouted again. "And we-" he stopped and sighed.

"We what?" Mandy questioned him. Ian shook his head.

"I don't know."

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Zoltar: There, chapter 7 is done. everybody happy for now?

Readers: (don't pay attention)

Zoltar: I apologized didn't I?

Readers: (glare) (chase with knives)

Zoltar: No! Take him, he's jucier! (throws Darren's body at readers)

Darren's ghost: No! My beauty!

Review!


End file.
